


Rain and it's consequences

by sherlockid25



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football, Kind of Dom Enjolras, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that that day was going to be a bus strike, everyone except Enjolras who didn't realise it until it was too late and he found himself soaking wet under the bus shelter waiting for the heavy rain to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and it's consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I rated it mature because there's some unfinished smut (if you want me to do another chapter I will) and though it's quite hot it's not actually explicit so... I hope you like it and please comment to let me know if I should do another chapter. Enjoy ;)

Everyone knew that that day was going to be a bus strike, everyone except Enjolras who didn't realise it until it was too late and he found himself soaking wet under the bus shelter waiting for the heavy rain to stop. His clothes and hair were so wet that they sticked to his skin and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't call Couf or Ferre to go and pick him because they were having a "romantic meal" and they didn't have the amiability to even invite him and the others were already in the Cafe Musain for the meeting. So he decided that he had to run to get to the cafe and he had to run a lot if he didn't want to be late (though he technically already was). 

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the cafe far wetter than before only to find there Courfeyrac and Combeferre (who decided to postpone their meal) laughing their asses at the sight of the blonde. He just went inside the bar counter, took off his shoe and threw in the sink the water that was inside it. Bossuet, Joly and Grantaire tried not to laugh from where they were in the right part of the room but failed miserably while Enjolras repeated the action with the other shoe. Then Enjolras shook his head vigorously trying to dry his hair which provoked two sounds from two different people that sounded even higher in the sudden silence that inundated the room. The first was an angry gasp that came from a mad Musichetta that looked at Enjolras as if she wanted to kill him and the second one was a groan that came from the right part of the cafe where Grantaire laid on the ground, having fallen off his chair. This second sound was accompanied by Bossuet's sudden burst of laugh and Joly's surprised gasp. 

Enjolras in all his glory, walked to where Grantaire was standing and helped him up with the silly big smile on his face that he had been wearing near the brunette for months. Such smile grew even bigger when the boy was finally on his feet and in one piece. The contact with the blonde lasted more than needed and R found himself breaking the contact obeying the little part of reason he stilled possessed. After an awkward moment of silence, Enjolras went were Courf and Ferre were standing. Grantaire sat again while Joly looked at him concerned and Bossuet kept laughing. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Joly trying to help.

"Really? Are you really asking me if I'm okay? He came here, his clothes dripping wet and shook his hair as if he was a bloody dog, and you ask me if I'm okay?" He looked at his friend " Im obviously not!" 

Bossuet laughed even more having the time of his life while Grantaire was desperate trying to process what had happened.   
"What the hell are you laughing at?" He barked at Bossuet punching him on the shoulder "now I won't be able to concentrate this evening at the match"

"Are you playing today?" Musichetta asked coming to take note of the drinks.

"Yes, at six. Are you coming?" Asked Bossuet suddenly shy because of the presence on the girl. 

"Of course! I'll ask if they let me go sooner although I don't think so with all the mess Enjolras made" she smiled and went away.

Everyone knew that this three members of Les Amis played football as a hobby in an amateur team and that evening, they were going to play a very important final just after the meeting and everyone was going to see them play which made them even more nervous than they already were. 

"The thing is, Bossuet, that he's gonna come and see me get nervous and fuck everything up" Grantaire said on the verge of having a nervous collapse.

"Do you think you are the only one who has the right to be nervous? we are concerned too about what Chetta will think about us if she manages to come" answered Bossuet looking at Joly who was redder than a tomato. 

"Yes but that is not the same..." R couldn't finish the sentence because Chetta came with the drinks and a big smile in her face announcing the she was going to be able to go the match. Bossuet sent him a bitch face that kept him shut up until the meeting ended. 

*****************

The coach was giving them the last lecture just a few minutes before walking on the field and although Grantaire heard the words of coach, his mind was with a wet blonde with terrible blue eyes. Why did he smile to him so much? Why did he help him up when he fell off the chair? Why...? 

"GRANTAIRE!!!!" his thoughts were interrupted when his coach yelled his name trying to get his attention. 

 

"Sorry, sir, I was distracted" 

"Then focus, we need to win this match"

He finished speaking and went away looking intently at his best player (who was obviously R).

"Okay, girls!, let's rock those amateurs" Charlie, the captain said "Who's with me?"

All the boys shouted at the top of their lungs and followed the leader to the field. There was no turning back.

******************

They were wining but they needed one last goal to win the final in less than three minutes. They were tired, bruised and wet but didn't want to loose. Grantaire went to Bossuet and Joly to tell them his (suicidal) plan to try to win. 

"You want to what???" shouted Joly. Grantaire looked to the stands and saw all their friends nervous and Enjoras who was biting his nails knowing that R was going to do something stupid.

"Is very risky, R. They can hurt you plus the field is not in good conditions. We'll try though but be careful with the twelve" Bossuet said pointing to the bigger man on the other team who had been kicking asses without the referee noticing like a pro.

"We need to do this" R said."let's tell Cap" 

They ran to tell Charlie their plan who looked at Grantaire in the eye and told him to do what he considered necessary. 

Everything was going under control until the player twelve from the other team ran towards Bosset trying to stop him. Grantaire ran between Bossuet and the number twelve earning a hard push (that the referee didn't seem to notice) and ending on the floor to find out that his friend had scored just in time.

R finished the match with a few bruises and a big wound on the lower part of the belly. The team took the trophy and hugged the coach and the captain of the team. After fifteen minutes of celebration, they went to the changing room still laughing and cheering to change the wet clothes and get new warm ones. There, Enjolras was waiting with his hands on his hips and a mad look on his face which stopped the happiness of the team. R, who didn't notice the presence of the blonde (even though the silence created should have been a clue), was looking at the floor with his mind elsewhere and if it hadn't been for Joly's light punch, he wouldn't have noticed at all. 

"You. With me. Now" the blonde said exiting the changing room and moving to the bathrooms that were at the end of the corridor. Grantaire followed him looking at Joly and Bossuet that gave him a look that said that they didn't know what the hell was going on either. 

They arrived to the bathrooms and Enjolras entered to the disabled bathroom. He closed the door behind R and locked it. 

"Did you see us, Apollo? We won the match!" He said trying to sound neutral which earned him a rather hard punch. "Ouch! Chill Apollo!" He rubbed the part where the blonde had punched him. 

"That's for taking unnecessary risks" 

"That wasn't risky it just didn't go as planned in the end"

"Did he hurt you? Because I swear I'll kill him" R couldn't help but laugh at Enjolras's words "what's so funny?" He said mad.

"It's just a few bruises and a little wound on the lower part of the belly, that's all" he said smiling.

"Your t-shirt is full of blood there, R, show it to me"

Grantaire looked down and saw that Enjolras was right. The hem of his t-shirt was red (and it was supposed to be white) he pulled it up a little bit to show a big scar.

"I didn't think it could be so big" R said.

"That's cause you didn't think at all. I'm calling Courf." The blonde took his phone from his pocket and attempted to call his friend but Grantaire stopped him before he could do it. 

"Just do it yourself. Please don't involve no one else it would be a waste of time and I'm okay" 

"You are obviously not okay please let me call him" 

Grantaire took his wrist and looked at him in the eye.

"Enjolras" he said. Not Apollo or anything of the sort, he called him by his name. His pleading green eyes and his hand covering Enjolras's wrist convinced the blonde to go get the first aid kit near the door.

"Take off your shirt" he said opening the box and taking all that he needed. 

"If you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked" R said flirting but obeying after seeing the 'stop it' look on the blonde's eyes. "Okay. Okay".

He took of his shirt with a smile and left it on the sink. Enjolras turned around and looked at Grantaire petrified and feeling his face turning a bright shade of red. After a few minutes of standing like an idiot looking at Grantaire's defined muscles, he walked to the brunette still speechless.

"See something you like?" R said smiling even wider. 

Enjolras waved it off and set the things on the sink with R's bloodstained and sweated t-shirt asking the brunette to lean on it. Before doing anything he kneeled to examine the wound and made the mistake of lightly touching it, making R hiss and hold Enjolras's wrist tightly. Enjolras rose and stayed eye to eye with R. 

"Does it hurt?" He finally asked.

The brunette only nodded feeling that words left him the moment Enjolras touched his skin. 

"Grantaire it looks very bad I should call Courf he knows what to do way better than me. God, R, you may even need stitches!"  
R's hold on Enjolras's wrist grew tighter.

"It's okay, Apollo. Can you do anything?"

"I could try to disinfect and bandage it but I don't know if that would be enough"

R nodded and let go of Enjolras's wrist who started working on it.

"This may hurt" he said suddenly pressing something that burned on R's wound. Grantaire moved trying to ease the hurt but Enjolras steadied him placing a hand on his abs. Grantaire petrified under the touch of the blonde all the flirting and the grin disappearing suddenly. 

R thanked the God that made Enjolras take his hands off his body but that didn't last long enough because a few seconds later Enjolras went again to the wound to apply some kind of pomade that eased the burn he felt. R then let himself look lovingly at Apollo all concentrated in the treatment of his wound. 

Enjolras cleaned the pomade left on his fingers with some toilet paper and cut the bandage in order to cover R's scar. With shaky hands he placed the upper part in Grantaire's skin and the sides only to find that he needed to lower R's kit pants to stick the lower part. He opened his mouth to say that he needed him to lower his pants but the brunette cut him.

"You really want to see me naked" he said a smirk growing again. 

"I just... I need you to lower them a little bit" Enjolras said growing redder.

R lowered them more than needed teasing the blonde, his eyes never leaving Enjolras's and the blonde decided to play his game. He sticked the lower part of the bandage pressing his fingers lower and harder than needed, making Grantaire grin wider while he bit his lower lip holding a moan. 

"So all mighty Apollo can play dirty too... I think I'm starting to like it" R said breathless.

Enjolras gathered all the self confidence left in him and whispered in R's ear "Do you think you are the only one who can play dirty?"

The feeling of Enjolras's finger caressing his stomach was too much for the brunette.

"Shit. Fuck everything" R said bringing the blonde closer by taking hold of the belt loops in his jeans and finally colliding his lips with the fallen angel ones. 

The kiss was needy, Enjolras's arms were around R bringing him closer and he found himself pressed between the sink and Enjolras's body but couldn't be more pleased. The blonde started to run his hands hungrily through Grantaire's body trying to remember every pound of skin and every spot while kissing Grantaire non-stop making the brunette moan and sigh endlessly. Enjolras swallowed R's moans and sighs with a smirk. Grantaire sank his fingers on Enjolras's blonde locks, loving the way they felt between his digits.

The blonde's kisses went down his neck and R titled his head to give his better access and when Enjolras's hands traveled south on Grantaire's body there was a knock on the door. 

"R, are you there?" Said the unmistakable voice of Joly.

"Of course he is there, don't be ridiculous. We knocked on the men's and women's toilet and he is not there. He MUST be here." Said Bossuet.

R's lips left Enjolras's for a moment and without looking away from the blondes eyes he told his friends that he was there and that he was okay, just busy.

"Busy with what?" Asked Joly.

"Let me rephrase that" Bossuet said laughing lightly "Busy with who?" 

"Fuck off guys, I said I'm busy" 

"Hey chill! We just wanted you to know that we are going to Charlie's house to eat pizza and celebrate but I guess that as you are FINALLY busy you won't be able to come... To the party because I'm sure he'll make you come more than once." Enjolras chuckled, his eyes still locked with Grantaire's.

"BOSSUET" shouted Joly "can't you see they're having a moment? Let's go, let them be!" 

"Have fun!" Shouted Bossuet while they walked away. The boys in the bathroom still could hear him say to Joly "You all ow me a hundred dollars".

The silence fell once again and Grantaire smiled.

"Are you going to make me come more than once?" He asked.

"I could really take offence at that" the blonde said, his brow furrowing "I'm a hundred per cent certain that I can make you come more than once"

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" R said teasing.

"Do you want me to try?"

Enjolras pressed his hips closer to Grantaire's, pushing him harder against the sink and sliding a hand inside R's football shorts. He leaned and kissed lovingly the neck of the brunette making him moan in pleasure. Enjolras smiled and stopped himself before he couldn't be able to. 

"But not here. Let's go to my flat and finish what we've started" 

"No, we're good here" said R trying to reach for Enjolras's hand, who had stepped away of the place they shared only seconds ago, and keep him there "and I don't think I'll be able to resist"

"Here everyone can hear us and I want you to scream"

Enjolras kissed R again hungrily and offered him a hand. 

"I have to say that I prefer dirty Enjolras to virgin Enjolras" he said taking it.

"Who said that I was a virgin?" 

And with a grin, Enjolras took Grantaire to Ferre's car (he had borrowed it to come to the match) and drove to his flat. They didn't even notice that it didn't rain anymore.


End file.
